Metro: Last Flight
by Mr.CakeandRice
Summary: Calm Strike has a job. A job that needs to be done. For all his loved ones
1. Chapter 1

Metro: Last Flight

Prologue

"Finally. {Crazy Laugh}  
Finally It's done! {Crazy Laugh}  
ITS FINALLY DONE! {Crazy laugh}"  
"Stop it! He's trying to kill us all! Stop it!"  
"No! I'm Going to save you. I'm going to save you all!  
Don't you try to stop me!"  
The pony pressed the button.  
"This is your redemption day Everypony!  
Go away from me!  
Stay away from me!  
Go away! {Crazy Laugh}  
You can't touch me now!"

* * *

That was twenty years ago during 2013.  
It is now 2033.

My name is Calm Strike. I was born three days before the bombs dropped.  
I am the son of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. My father was killed trying to evacuate ponys to the newly made tunnels connecting Ponyville to Canterlot, Canterlot to Manehatten, Manehatten to Las Pegasus. The list goes on.  
I had the idea of a mask. A gas-mask, as I called it. It was mass-produced among the metro. It let Twilight and the remaining elements of harmony get their possessions. Like sewing equipment, books, and anything else that survived the blast.

Lately mutants have been coming from the tunnel to Canterlot, causing us to blow up the tunnel. Few survivors got through before we destroyed it.  
We managed to pull Princess Luna out of the rubble. Prince Blueblood's spine was broke from flying rubble, paralyzing his back legs.

The mutants have found a way the rubble.

Its my job now, the orange pony who has blue eyes, and a black mane, who was born before the bombs, to take care of them one last time.

* * *

_**Authors**_** notes**

**_And I think this will be a good story 'plot'_**  
**_Hehe get it? Plot?_**  
**_Ok._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
Part 1  
Luna

Before I went to kill the monsters of the Canterlot Botanical Garden, I was told that I had orders to check with Princess Luna. A brown pony with a hour glass cutie-mark led me to the hospital. I noticed that there was a grey pony with him. 'Derpy...' I thought to myself. She was one of the final ponys to get in the Metro, before my father died.  
The first pony started to speak, "I just wish the bombs hadn't caused the Tardis to go off... somewhere." "I know doctor, but we can't fret about the past, right?" Derpy said to the pony I now know as The Doctor. I could see the hospital now. I stopped the Doctor. "Thanks, I got it from here. Good luck with what-not." "Thanks buddy." The two companions left me.  
I could hear bass thumping from a tent city to my left.  
"Are you party ponies ready to shake this tunnel to the ground?"  
A roar of approval came from that. I walked into the hospital. A Lunar guard was waiting for me. "Please come with me sir."  
He led me to a closed door with the royal flag painted on it.  
"I DON'T BUCKING CARE!" The door swung open, opened by none other than Prince Blueblood. His nurse pushed his wheelchair out of the room. 'He deserved to get paralyzed.' I thought to myself.  
With a hateful glare from Princess Luna, he turned a corner, and was out of site. Princess Luna noticed me. "Ah Calm Strike, how are thee?" "I'm fine Princess, how are you?" "We are good. Does thou wonder why we called you here?" "I was wondering..." "We... I want you to take me to Canterlot with you." I was surprised. To say the least. "O.k." I said still not sure. I mean, I can't say no to the Princess. "I just need to get my gear." I checked my watch. "Meet me at the club next door at... Twelve." She only nodded in response. I walked out the door and started on the way to my house. I use the term 'house' very loosely. It was just a tent attached to a small closet. But it was my home that I slept in every night.

I unlocked the three boxes that held my valuables. In one, a gas mask, a shotgun, a silenced revolver, and my favorite, a single shot, shotgun that had laser sights, and a reflex sight, both made before the war. The second box had a lighter, my dad gave it to me when I was born, it was made out of dragon bone. The other things in the box were just some heavy clothes for up above. The third was just a saddlebag and strong box, with six locks. I took all the supplies I had. I looked at the strange box.  
I stuck it in the bag with the other stuff. Slightly over weight, but not bad. I walked into my moms room. I gently kissed her cheek and said "love you." "I love you too sweet heart," the alicorn said back. "Twilight!" Rarity was there. "I'll leave you two be."  
I said backing out of the room.

Luna was waiting right where I told her to. I gave her some heavy clothes. "What are these for?" She asked. "Do you remember snow, and how cold it had to be for it to snow?" She nodded. "The bombs made it colder." Realization dawned on her. "Do you have the bits to buy a second gas mask?" She nodded. "Alright lets head to the market, then to the surface." At the market, we found a traveling merchant who had ammo for cheap. Like two bits a round. I remembered something. "Hey princess." "Call me Luna." "Luna, can you handle this?" I said levitating her the revolver. "Yes, they taught me to use some things in the castle. She took it and holstered it in her belt. We bought supplies and headed for the only way I knew to get up above. "Stop. Heading to Manehatten?" A gruff pony asked. I nodded showing him the correct papers. "Continue." He said sitting back down with a puff of his cigar.  
We walked into the tunnels, and went left instead of right. We walked past signs I had made, warning travelers that there was a big pocket of radiation there. In reality it was just my rail car, but nopony needed to know that. I opened one more door, and with a flash the lights were on. My rail car was nothing much. Just a lever to it on and a simple engine. "Ladies first", I said being nice. "Thank you."  
Might as well be nice before we probably die. I climbed into the machine, and with a POP, BANG, and one more POP, the thing started. We were rolling down the tracks in less then thirty seconds.  
(Five minutes later)

I started slowing down to check a door I saw. 'Lets hope there's some filters in there.' The car stopped and I jumped out. I checked on Luna, and, she was sleeping. 'Shes cute when shes sleeping... Why in Celestia did I think that.' I gently woke her up. "No... five more minutes sister." "Sorry Luna, but this isn't your bed, and I'm not your sister." She still didn't wake up. I sighed. I raised my shotgun into the air. With a BOOM the shotgun went off. Next, a number of things happened. First Luna jumped up, then, the room I wanted to check collapsed, last but not least there was the growling of monsters behind us. "Shit." I said simply. I Jumped over Luna, into the drivers seat. I slammed the gas as fast as it would go.  
"Luna! I need you to look out for monsters!" She nodded. I passed her the shotgun. While I wasn't looking, something must have fallen on the tracks. The car hit it , and stopped. But we kept going. I hit the ground. Hard. Quick check, Broken bones. No. Blood. No. I was good. Something was pooling around my hooves though. I checked on Luna. she had a metal pole in her shoulder. I picked her up and dragged her in to a side room. I shut and locked the door. "Calm strike?" I heard a feeble voice. It was Luna's.  
I rushed over to her, I had some medicine in my pocket. Always handy to have in the metro. "This won't hurt at all." I stabbed the needle into her shoulder. "Ow!" "I lied. But it won't hurt from now on." I looked over the wound. It was part of the handle bars from the rail car that snapped in half. At least I know how clean it is.  
It was about three feet across before it was in half.  
Now its about a foot onto her shoulder. "Now Luna, this will hurt." She nodded. "Whats your favorite thing?" "My... Sister."  
"Alright think of her." I tore off a piece of my jacket. "Bite on this." I grabbed the piece of metal in my mouth. A muffled gasp reached my ears. I started a mental count down. 'Three, two, one.'  
I pulled and with a horrible 'sghlick' it came out. Quickly, I wrapped it with a ACE bandage. I checked to make sure the rest of her is OK. nothing worse than a few scratches, she was good, besides for being unconscious. Her jacket was shredded though. She started to shiver. I laid my jacket over her and pulled her close.  
Funny, I never did find out what she wanted from the surface.

_**A/N **_

_The long awaited tale is finnaly here. _Well at least Gale-Beat waited for me.


End file.
